dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock (SSJJ)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Weight = |Occupation = Commander Time Patroller |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) Time Patrol Time Breakers |FamConnect = Future Bardock (alternate timeline counterpart) Xeno Bardock (alternate dimension counterpart) Gine (wife) Tora (comrade and best friend) Fasha (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Jamie (SSJJ) (son) Raditz (son) Goku (son) Chi-Chi (daughter-in-law) Gohan (grandson) Goten (grandson) Pan (great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (descendant) Towa (temporary controller) Chronoa (Superior) Future Trunks (Ally) Dial (Ally) Pend (Ally) Chitate (fusee) }} Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the husband of Gine, and the father of Jamie, Goku, and Raditz. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. Appearance While under control of the Time Breaker Mask; he was given an armour set similar to his original armour. However, after breaking free from their control he gains a brand new armour set. Biography The Saiyan of legend Bardock was transported in time to 283 Before Age by Towa, where he meet the Plants. He would later become the man her starts the Super Saiyan legend. However the event was chronological, and unavoidable. He later fought against Chilled for a second time during a Time Distortion, and fought against the tyrant. He was later kidnapped by Towa, and transformed into the Masked Saiyan. Forms Great Ape As with all Saiyan with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape, and can control it like an elite Saiyan despite being unable to talk. Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this from in the manga, and anime of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock during his fight against Chilled. He resembles Goku has a Super Saiyan, and his power increases fifty-fold. When he achieves this form the environment of Planet Plant constantly changes. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock achieved this when Towa was augmenting his power, Bardock's power increases a hundred-fold, and uses this against Dabura. Super Saiyan 3 Bardock achieve this form after being enraged from being controlled by Towa. While in this form, his power is increased, and his confidence is spiked. However he remains the same personality wise, but is much stronger. Masked After being kidnapped, Towa places a mask on Bardock corrupting his mind, and taking control of him. Although his power isn't increased by the mask instead Towa augments his power, and wheres a battle armoured fashioned by the Time Breakers to increase his power as Towa couldn't completely augment his power without killing them both. While he has the Mask on he is unable to talk, and all his attacks are changed to a dark purple colour. Masked Super Saiyan Even when he was in his Masked from, Bardock called still use his Super Saiyan form, but the mask alters the colour of his hair. His hair becomes an avocado green colour, and the mask's "eyes" become scarlet red. Super Saiyan's Grimoire After reading the Super Saiyan's Grimoire; Bardock was capable of using the form, and now has access to magic. Whilst in this form; his hair resembles Baroto's hair, and is notably stronger than Yamcha's form, but is still outclassed by Psidabura. Spectral Super Saiyan While his Grimoire Mode is activated; he can further transform into what is known as "Spectral Super Saiyan" by simply under-going a regular Super Saiyan transformation. However the form is far more powerful than the regular form. His hair becomes a combination of his Super Saiyan hair, and his Super Saiyan's Grimoire hair. Spectral Super Saiyan 2 While his Grimoire Mode is activated; he can further transform into what is known as "Spectral Super Saiyan 2" by simply under-going a regular Super Saiyan 2 transformation. However the form is far more powerful than the regular form. His hair becomes a combination of his Super Saiyan 2 hair, and his Super Saiyan's Grimoire hair. Spectral Super Saiyan 3 While his Grimoire Mode is activated; he can further transform into what is known as "Spectral Super Saiyan 3" by simply under-going a regular Super Saiyan 3 transformation. However the form is far more powerful than the regular form. His hair becomes a combination of his Super Saiyan 3 hair, and his Super Saiyan's Grimoire hair. He attempted to uses this form against Psidabura prior to his Doors of the Mind training, but almost instantly lost the form. Super Saiyan God While visibly he hasn't used the form; he has used Spectral Super Saiyan God - an identication of his ability to use the form Spectral Super Saiyan God Bardock is capable of using the magic-infused version of Super Saiyan God - known as Spectral Super Saiyan God, and is even more powerful than before as he is able to bruise Cloned Vegeta and forces to Commeson copy into Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. Saiyan beyond God After rigorous sped-up training with Whis; Bardock was capable of using Saiyan beyond God, and was able to use the power obtained by it to access Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue After training with Whis, Bardock gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan after absorbing the power of God. This form is identical to Super Saiyan only with blue hair and a blue aura instead of gold. The form's power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki control. Spectral Super Saiyan Blue While his Grimoire Mode is activated; he can further transform into what is known as "Spectral Super Saiyan" by simply under-going a regular Super Saiyan transformation. However the form is far more powerful than the regular form. His hair becomes a combination of his Super Saiyan hair, and his Super Saiyan's Grimoire hair. Super Saiyan Rosé After he finished his Doors of the Mind training he gained access to naturally produce godly ki rather than artifically, and doing so he lost the ability to become Super Saiyan Blue, but thanks to Face he was able to use both forms. Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé While his Grimoire Mode is activated; he can further transform into what is known as "Spectral Super Saiyan" by simply under-going a regular Super Saiyan transformation. However the form is far more powerful than the regular form. His hair becomes a combination of his Super Saiyan hair, and his Super Saiyan's Grimoire hair. He was able to use maintain this form thanks having both Natural God ki, and artificial Divine Magic. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Godly ki **Artificial Godly Ki **Natural Godly ki *Magic **Artificial Divine Magic **Magic Materialization - Bardock was able to use this ability to create the heart of Saiyan compatible to King Vegeta's DNA. *Divination - This is psychic ability given to him by a Kanassan, prior to becoming the Masked Saiyan, this power would activate spontaneously, and was limited to what he so. Later during, and after he was a Masked Saiyan, his power was augmented allowing him to see the future clearly, and predict his opponents moves. *Final Revenger *Full Power Energy Wave *Backstep Ki Blast **Flip Shoot *Flash Spirit *Saiyan Soul *I'll Never Forgive You *Final Spirit Cannon **Last Riot Javelin ***Rebellion Trigger ****Full-Powered Rebellion Trigger - A more powerful variant of Rebellion Trigger ****Dark Rebellion Trigger - Dark variant used by him as a the Masked Saiyan *****Twin Rebellion Trigger - A combination of Rebellion Trigger, and Dark Rebellion Trigger. *****Arcane Twin Rebellion Trigger - More powerful, and magic version of Twin Rebellion Trigger used by Bardock in the Super Saiyan's Grimoire form. ******Super Arcane Twin Rebellion Trigger ***Arcane God Rebellion Trigger ****Arcane God Full-Powered Rebellion Trigger - His strongest and immensely powerful technique. **Rebellion Edge ***Full Charge Rebellion Edge ***Scalpel Rebellion Edge - His rebellion edge generate at size of and precision of a scalpel. *Heat Phalanx **Final Heat Phalanx **Tyrant Lancer **God Arcane Tyrant Lancer - A more powerful version of Tyrant Lancer used against King Vegeta. *Vortex Crush *Mimicry **Galick Beam Cannon - A technique he mimicked from Miira. **Dark Kamehameha - A Technique he used after mimicking it from Miira. **Buster Cannon - A technique he mimicked from Dial **Combined Buster Cannon - A team attack with Bardock, and Dial on Miira. *Kiai *Father-Son Rush - Team rush attack used with Future Goku Fusions Chidock Chidock (チャイダック; Chaidakku) is the EX-Fusion of Chitate and Bardock. Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Respecting Category:Magic User Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users